An electronic device typically comprises a variety of user interface components that enable users to interact with the electronic device. User interface components in portable electronic devices need to fulfill several requirements, such as compactness, suitability for mass manufacturing, durability, and ease of use. Increase of computing power of portable devices is turning them into versatile portable computers, which can be used for multiple different purposes. Therefore versatile user interface components are needed in order to take full advantage of capabilities of mobile devices.
Many conventional devices include ‘so called’ 2D touch capacitive touch screens which are generally able to detect a location of one or more simultaneous touches in x-y coordinates. One area gaining popularity in the consumer market is the use of ‘so called’ improved 2D touch screens or 3D touch screens, which are capable of detecting z-direction touches.
Accordingly, consumers demand increased functionality from the electronic device, there is a need to provide an improved device having increased capabilities, such as a three-dimensional touch display, while maintaining robust and reliable product configurations.